


I Don’t Know (You Scream Back)

by the_og_straya



Series: Let's Be Real [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: ...help?, Cuts, Disturbed, Makeup, Poetry, Sad, painted nails, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: I’ve never done drugs but I might as well be on them right now for how I’m feeling. Notes explains more. The poem itself will probably leave you confused and slightly disturbed. Read at your own risk.And before you take any of this too seriously... it’s currently 12:32am and I’m PMSing like *heck* so feel free to disregard everything I’m saying.





	I Don’t Know (You Scream Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly.... I wish I knew what this is. It was supposed to be a way to get my feelings out. Instead it scared me. Maybe you can make more sense of it.

Painted faces hide sleepless eyes

Acrylics hide nails bitten down to quicks

Clothes hide bruises

Bracelets hide cuts

Smiles hide sadness

_Who are you?_ The mirror screams

_I don’t know,_ you scream back

Not anymore

Not for a long time

The mirror goes silent

Watching

Waiting

The scale laughs

The elastic waist jeers

The belt taunts

_Who are you?_ The mirror screams

_I don’t know,_ you scream back

Not anymore

Not for a long time

Painted faces streak with tears

Nubs of nails with flakes of red

The mirror stands silent

Watching

Waiting

One will crack first

You

Or

The mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been fortunate enough to never deal with this, but the emotion it invokes? Exactly how I’m feeling right now. I’m not okay, I know that, but I’m trying, in my own way. And that’s really what counts, in my opinion.


End file.
